love can break the darkest hearts
by slytheranrulez
Summary: aries dad died when she was eight her mom did everything to comfort her but it was to late she gave up and she sent her to a foster home alone and depresd caan the slytheran price save her?
1. the start

I slightly want to get up but there staring me down as I open my eyes I see is Tyler* my foster brother*

ARIES!

What u little weirdo?

You need to get up before he gets up!

ARI PLEASEE!

OMG I totally forgot!

Hurry!

I'm up I'm up get down stairs now and get your back pack ready!

Yes mama ( he thinks Aries is his mother)

***FLASHBACK***

DADDIES DON'T LEAVE! I love you daddy mommy is here don't leave!

Aries come on .

Mommy NO I don't want him to go! They can't take him yet he's too young!

*Raspy voice* Aries love don't worry I'll be safe in heaven waiting for you .

Daddy why did they have to shoot you!

Come here baby girl. Baby I love you and sometimes things happen when we don't want them to.

But why did they have to take your all that I want I'll stop asking for toys and everything just stay here PLEASE DADDY!

I love you baby girl

*Dead line he died smiling *

DADDY! NO NO NO NO NO! DADDY COME BACK TO ME!

*Crying next to bed*

MOMMY help me make him come back!

You start singing Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
>There was only you and me<br>We were young and wild and free  
>Now nothing can take you away from me<br>We've been down that road before  
>But that's over now<br>You keep me coming back for more  
>Baby, you're all that I want<br>When you're lying here in my arms,  
>I'm finding it hard to believe<br>We're in heaven  
>And love is all that I need,<br>And I found it there in your heart  
>It isn't too hard to see<br>We're in heaven

daddy i love you

with that you run out of the room

ARIES :your mom yells

you run till you bump into someone

i'm sorry you say between tears

*one second mommy she yells* are you ok? she asks NO my daddy just died O my gosh come here she pulls you into a gigantic hug. thank you. my name is robin mason. robin! OH my gosh aries! *You get into an even bigger hug* Aries i didn't know it was you! robin he's gone! shh... i know here let me get my mommy. MOMMy she yells at the nurses station. robin your mom just left. lori is taking you to her after work. *OVER HEAD ANNOUNSER* CODE RED CODE RED CAR ACCEDENT REPORTED PATINET IS IN CRITACALY CONDITION ALL AVALABLE NURCES TO THE E.R NOW! WAH? robin yells ROBIN ARIES your mom yells .yes mommy yes? Mrs. callaway? robin your mom was just killed by a car accsedent. NO NO YOUR LYING! ROBIN. DADDY. daddy shes gone! i know babby girl come hear come here to aries. he pulls you both into a hug. aries i know your dad died but he is in heaven i know he loves you more than air itself. you continue to cry. help me MR. mason darling there is noting i can do your dad was a powerful wizzard i know only evil took him away.

days later at aries house you send letters to for people to come.

one letter changed everything

Dear the Malfoys

To our greatest sarrows larin calloway has passed on. MR. malfoy i know you saw him like a brother . i know once you get this you to will be devastated. please come to his funneral it;s a private funneral only me aries and close friends and famliy.

love, arian

Mr. malfoy stood there shocked at what he read

narrssia please come here!

yes love

mr. calloway has died we were invited to attend his funneral please get draco ready we are flooing over there in a hours time . Yes love i'll be back

Draco love wake up

Yes mother he says. groggly as an eight year old can.

we are going to a funnaral please pack clothes for 5 day worth. yes mother.

at aries house you are dresed in a black dress with a small black veil. Mommy why did they kill him?

i don't know dear

you cry ok mom

as you said that the malfoys flooed into the room

arian i'm soo sorry! narissa says they both cry. lusius come and picks you up ari you know you can come to us any time right? yes Mr. malfoy you hug him and cry. Shh it's ok why don't you and draco go downstairs while we talk grown up stuff up here. ok. you go and grab malfoy and go down stairs

5 YEARS LATER

ARIES I CAN"T STAND YOU she says are ypu are placed with the foster family you were depresed your years never talked to anyone you were put into slytheran.

*Flash back end*

Tyler HURRY !

comming! You grabed him and flooed to the mason mannor.

ROBIN!

huh she thinks as she heads down stairs.

ARIES TYLER!

she hugs you both

weres your mom robin she gave me up and put me in to a foster home.

after your dad died you wore a black tee shirt with a bloody heart on wit with a bullet hole on the hear you wore black eyliner with black eye shadow and you dyed tor platninum blonde hair to black amd with converse with black skinny jeans.

can we stay here till hogwarts starts?

sure! Tylers new famly came to masons house and took him to his new home.

hogwarts came shortly after that.

REVIW and rate OR I WILL SEND SNAPE TO COCIOUS CURSE JU


	2. well this got interesting

Robin! Stop walking so fast!

I'm NOT WALKING FAST YOUR JUST SLOW!

Mennie :P

*CRASH* *BANG* *BOOM*

Dammit!

Watch wear you going stupid! Watch were I'm going you watch were your going you idiot! Holy shit Draco! ARIES! Dude how have you been? You know abandoned by my mom dads dead so same old same old. Enough about me how have you been Draco likes it's been like 5 years oh my god! * You are on the train and in your compartment robin went to the Gryffindor compartments* Jezz Draco your life has been boring without me haven't it? Yeah pretty much. Door opens. Hey Draco. Oh hey Elomora. Draco I told you to call me El. Sorry. Oh hey El this is my best friend from I was little. Hey. Hi. Her name is Aries she doesn't really like people. I can tell neither do I. DRAKIE DRAKIE. Shit! El ARIES HID ME *door opens* there you are drakie why haven't you owled me you know that makes me sad. Wait who are these whores? I'm not a whore I am more of a lady then you: you say Excuse me! You are nothing but nothing but a muggle! I am not a muggle I'm a pureblood. Pansy you rally sould leave I don't want to explain a dead body on the train draco says . What do you think she can kill me as if . pansy if you don't leave I will hurt you and your trakea will cut and no oxygen for you. IS THAT A THREAT? Pretty much. She tries to smak you but hand meets hand and her hand gets broke. AHHHHHHHH! MY H-HAND! Told you draco says. Pansy runs away. God she was annoying Draco seriously you dated her I would of rather died. I wish I was dead Ari. Who she talks el says. Yes I do I just was analyzing whether you would be of use or not.


End file.
